House Of Original Sin
by Sakurane
Summary: Klaus is tired of fighting and wants his family to be whole again. His interests lie in something other than bloodshed... a certain blonde vampire whom he wants to spend the rest of his eternity with. Caroline agrees to become a part of their dark and strange world, in return for the safety of her town forever...
1. Beauty And The Beast

**As promised, here's the first chapter of **_**House Of Original Sin**_**! In case you're wondering (which you probably aren't) about why I chose to change to a new series so suddenly, it was because I wanted Caroline's story to take a more mature route. One that I couldn't attempt in Obsessed. I'm not sure how far to take the Original's darkness and sadism, so I'm going to be asking my readers for their help and feedback. I don't want this story to be a fluffy epilogue, but I also don't want this to turn into an angsty fic. I'm making it M just in case I do decide to make it really dark.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Klaus (because if I did, he would NOT be in the body of Tyler). **

**Soundtrack: Pepper Spray by The Lisps. **

"_You'll really do this, love?" Klaus said quietly. He was looking at her like she was going to break if he pushed her any further. And Caroline realized that he was probably right._

_I may not be saving the world… but at least I'm doing something right for once._

_She took a breath, going on before she had a chance to regret it. "I willingly give myself to you, Klaus. But in return, you have to keep my friends and family safe."_

"_Of course. Anything for you." _

"_Then yes. You have my word, Niklaus Mikaelson."_

_Klaus then chose that exact moment to lean over and kiss her._

.

_One month later…_

And I never once regretted the decision that I made.

Well, maybe once or twice. But for the most part, I knew that I'd done the right thing. That I'd been the hero.

And living with Klaus wasn't so bad, really. He'd been decent, considering what an evil son-of-a-bitch he usually was.

As far as I knew, he hadn't touched Elena or the citizens of Mystic Falls. In fact, he seemed to have withdrawn from society completely. That probably got some people talking, but they could never guess the truth.

I'd left a note for mom before I'd gone. I'd told her not to come after me, because I was doing this for her. I even lied one last time: in the letter, I'd said that I loved Klaus. That he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I imagined how much she must have worried after finding me gone, especially gone into the clutches of a killer. I wanted to assuage her fears that I was unhappy. I don't know whether she believed me or not, but I hadn't seen her in the month that followed.

That was mostly in part to the fact that I hadn't left the Michaelson mansion during that time. I think that Klaus was afraid that I would leave him, which was both cute and kind of pathetic. I mean, as if I could have escaped, even if I'd wanted to! We had a deal, and I had every intention of honoring it. Even if that meant sacrificing my freedom, I knew that it was worth it.

That night that I'd left my (normal?) life behind, Klaus had brought me back to the mansion in the dead of night.

_It had gone like this…_

All of the guests had gone home. It seemed cold and utterly endless. I realized that this would be my new home for a very long time.

_My prison, actually._

I followed Klaus in a kind of numb daze. It was all happening too fast for me to process. One moment, I was feeling like Cinderella… and the next, I was Rupunzel (without the ridiculous hair, of course).

Klaus took my hand, and I was surprised at how gentle his grip was. The walk up the stairs felt like it lasted an eternity. And I grew more miserable with every step, like I was walking to my own execution.

_I kinda am. Because when Stefan gets a hold of me, I'm so dead!_

We stopped, and Klaus opened a door to what looked like paradise. A powdery pink paradise. My eyes widened at the dusty rose colored room, at least three times a large as my old one, with a kind-size bed underneath a soft canapy. Somebody (probably Klaus) had covered the duvet with rose petals. There was a vanity on the other wall, with a circular mirror above it. There was already a place to hang jewelry there, although it was empty. The drapes were pink as well. The floor was tiled, with a pink (obviously) ruffled area rug that covered most of them. Hell, there was even a crystal chandelier! Just when I thought that the room wasn't perfect enough, Klaus guided me to the closet, which was really the size of another room. It was _heavenly._

I had to hand it to Klaus, he knew how to pamper a girl.

"You think you can buy my love with lots of closet space?" I said, only half-joking.

"You like it, then?"

"Like it-? I love it." I said honestly. Klaus was watching my reactions with such boyish enthusiasm, like everything weighed on my opinion.

"It's really all for me?"

"You deserve no less, my dear Caroline. If there is anything more that you desire, you need only ask-"

"No!" I interrupted in horror, "No, there's nothing else you could possibly give me!"

I couldn't believe that I was giving in so easily, after only an hour. I really was weak. But how could I be angry with the man who'd just put so much effort into making me feel comfortable?

_I'll be pissed tomorrow. _I told myself. _But for now… I'm gonna enjoy it!_

My pleasant mood was soon dashed.

"I see you brought the bimbo back with you." Said a voice. We retreated from the room to see that Rebekah Michaelson was leaned against the doorway of what I assumed was her own room, arms folded over her chest. She stared pointedly at Klaus's hand, which was still entwined with mine. Klaus seemed to step in front of me in defiance. I tried to take my hand back, but Klaus used his strength to keep it firmly where it was. I wanted to roll my eyes at his show of masculinity.

"It takes one to know one, Rebekah." I snapped back. It was my natural reaction towards vampire skanks, after all. Well, apparently a run in with the bitch was enough to remind me why I hated them all.

"Easy, sister. You wouldn't want to scare off the lady before she's even settled in." Kol said, coming up behind her. They were both still in their formal attire, though Kol was nursing a glass of amber liquid in his right hand.

"Let's go, brother. I'm afraid Nik's guest has left a bad taste in my mouth." Rebekah sneered.

"But then I'd have to pretend to _pay _for my alcohol!" Kol started to complain, but seeing the look his sister was giving him, he sighed in resignation. He disappeared into the room, and came back empty handed. Rebekah glared at Klaus and I as they left in a flash of vampire speed.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized that I'd been holding.

"I'm sorry about her… Rebekah just needs time to adjust to the idea…"

"The idea that I'll be living with her? Do you really think I'll be around long enough to change her mind about me?"

"Absolutely." Klaus said. "It may take a few thousand years, but I have no doubt that you'll come to understand each other."

_A few thousand years?_ I groaned.

My face fell, and the weight of the situation finally fell on me. The life that I'd thought that I'd have was now out of my reach. It was ruined. I couldn't even see my best friends anymore, because they would try to "save" me.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I'm tired." I said. I was truly on the verge of collapsing. I wondered if vampires could go into shock?

"Of course." He murmured, finally letting go of my hand. It was warm and tingly, but I told myself it was just because of a lack of circulation.

I expected him to leave me then, but he followed me back into the room. I sat on the bed, my eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy.

I tried to muster some moral outrage at the fact that Klaus's body was pressed against mine. I let out a contented sigh as he massaged my shoulders with slow motions. I could almost forget that I was being helped by a psychopathic hybrid.

"Would you like some help with this?"

I shivered- He was easing the straps of the blue dress off. I could feel his fingers ghosting over my skin. I was so tired, I couldn't even give him an answer. But he seemed to understand. The zipper came next.

"If I didn't know any better… I'd think you were trying to take advantage of me, Mr. Michaelson." I teased, but it came out more like a sleepy, seductive whisper than I'd planned.

"I'm always trying, love," Klaus said. Then he pressed his lips against my neck.

We both froze. Then I finally came back to my senses. There was fraternizing with the enemy, and then there was _enjoying _it… which I had to admit I was.

"Get. _Out." _I hissed, turning away from him. I knew that I had probably wounded him badly, but I was really angry. Whether it was at Klaus or myself, I didn't know…

Things hadn't changed much since then. Now, I was still bipolarly tolerating Klaus, while he tried to buy my affection. More often that not, it earned him a moment of tenderness, that I would then shove back in his face. But he was eternally patient. I wondered when he would finally crack, though. Rebekah avoided me like the plague, which I was more than happy about. Kol… well, he was still a creepy, suave douche-bag, as far as I could tell. I caught him watching me like a hungry animal, and I was a prime piece of meat. I was reminded that underneath that easy-going attitude, every Original, including Kol, was savage. But somehow, I knew that Klaus was protecting me.

I couldn't being myself to leave the mansion yet. Seeing my old life, seeing the lives of the people in Mystic Falls, going on as if this nightmare had never begun… I couldn't bear to witness that. And I doubted that Klaus would want me to either, for fear that I would double cross him. Not that I would ever tell him that I was no longer even considering that option.

One day he visited me in my room. I was sitting in bed reading a book. I admit, I'm a total sucker for mainstream literature (hey, there's a reason the stuff is so popular), so I'd requested _The Hunger Games _almost immediately when I realized that I would be stuck in the Michaelson mansion devoid of entertainment and company most of the time. Klaus had delivered it to me with a smirk, nagging me about my bad taste in books. I'd told him that I wasn't ancient enough to appreciate the classics like he was.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus." I returned coolly.

He made no move to sit next to me. He wouldn't unless I invited him. That was an unspoken rule that we'd come up with over the weeks. Strangely enough, Klaus respected me in a way that was superior to any boyfriend that I'd had in the past. I didn't think that it would last, given how frustrating I was being, but it was nice anyway.

I inclined my head towards the empty space on the end of the bed, and he took the invitation. I continued reading for at least an hour, and his eyes never left my face. I could hardly focus on Katniss kicking ass in the arena. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to cave and speak to him. Luckily, he spoke first.

"Are you truly content to waste away up here?"

"What else can I do, Klaus?"

"You could go outside. I could take you away from here, if you wanted. I'd still hoped that you were interested in seeing the world."

"I don't know what I want anymore." I said exasperatedly.

"You are unhappy, aren't you?" He said, more like a statement than a question.

"I miss my family. And my friends." I admitted after a few moments. Saying it out-loud was worse than brooding. I set the book down on my lap and sighed.

"Caroline… you know that I didn't say that you were forbidden from seeing them again."

I thought frantically back to our conversation three months ago. I'd just assumed… "But—I—"

"You misunderstand. I am not some heartless monster. I of all people know the value of family, the importance of your flesh and blood. I also know how painful it is to exist alone. I would never deny you your loved ones."

"Then I… I can go?" I asked hopefully.

"I will most likely escort you where you need to go… but yes."

Boy, did I feel stupid. The mansion had been a prison of my own making. And the truth was, I hadn't come to terms with my decision completely.

"Well then, let's go! I have a lot of shopping to make up for!" I said eagerly. "I need a distraction."

Of course, I would go visit my mother too. But I just wasn't ready to be confronted by Elena, Bonnie, the Salvatores, or even Matt. The thought of their judgment terrified me even more than a showdown with Rebekah. And I'd probably end up having to admit that I wasn't trying to escape or plotting against the Originals like they'd all expect me to.

Klaus put a steady hand on my arm, as if trying to calm me. "Your wish is my command. Also, Mother requested that we gather together for a formal family dinner for tomorrow night."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's good to know. I guess I'd better buy _Catching Fire _then, because I'm almost done with the first book."

I was ashamed at the disappointment I felt at the thought of not seeing Klaus for a night. His visits were the most consistent thing in my life at the time.

Klaus chuckled. "Caroline… you're going with me. You're a part of our family now."

I was speechless. A smile came to my face, and I couldn't force it to disappear. God, I was so pathetic, like some stray puppy looking for a home.

He stood. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll take you to see your mother, and whatever else you'd like. Whatever makes you happy."

"Klaus?" I asked before he was out the door, "Were you serious about marrying me? Or was that just a front for our deal, so no one would get suspicious?"

He paused, staring at me so intensely that I felt like squirming. "I have never been so serious about anything in my life, Caroline. I want to declare to the whole world that you are mine, and will never be anyone else's."

.

**Questions: Do you like the change to Caroline's POV? Should Klaus stay nice and patient with Caroline?**

**Next Time… Tyler is back in town, and he hears his girlfriend playing nice with his big-bad sire. Caroline suffers through dinner with the Original family. Elena tries to contact the Original Mama…**


	2. Could Have Been Worse

**Sorry about the delay, readers! I've been away from the computer for about a week now, but I wanted to get a chapter out soon. I hope you'll forgive me for the lateness, since the chapter is pretty long! I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline twirled around in a slow circle, letting the fabric of the dress flow around her ankles. Klaus was nodding approvingly. But he did that with most things that she'd tried on. Caroline, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied. She needed something spectacular—something that would more than top the blue ball gown.

Klaus had said that it would be a formal affair, but Caroline couldn't figure out why. It was just a dinner with the other originals, not another ball. But she'd decided that if it was fancy he wanted, then by gosh, she would impress. Maybe it was pathetic of her to care about his opinion, but she couldn't help it.

She now had her eye on a black dress that she would have found horrendously drab and dark had it been any other event. The lace overskirt was practically goth, but she had a feeling that Klaus would appreciate it. The fabric from the shoulders to the sleeves was a black nylon material, with swirly black designs, and a black lace overlay which curved just over her breasts.

Caroline took the dress to the salesgirl, who had a pinched nose and pretty blonde hair. She swiftly wrapped the dress and placed it in a box, while Caroline blocked it from Klaus's view.

"I've decided on what I want." Caroline announced. She clutched the box containing the dress in her hands. Klaus, who had been waiting for her on a chair in the front of the store, uncrossed his hands and walked with her to the entrance.

"I trust that you found something satisfactory?"

"She looked _beyond _beautiful." The saleswoman gushed. Klaus smiled, adoration plain on his face.

"She always is."

A strange expression crossed over the woman's face, then it brightened. "You're that girl! The high schooler who's getting married… And this must be your husband-to-be!"

Caroline's mouth went dry. She could feel herself grow pale, and Klaus gently lead her away after thanking the woman.

They went to his car, where Caroline admitted quietly, "I don't want to be _that girl." _

"And what girl might this be, exactly?"

"The girl who gets married in high school. The one who everyone thinks is ruining her life, and that she's rushing into something that she doesn't understand. The one that everyone thinks is knocked up because she's getting married."

"But you are none of those things. And anyone who believes that is foolish, and not at all worth your time. You are above them, Caroline. You are a jewel among stones, and do not ever forget that."

As Caroline and Klaus left the shopping area, she let out a squeak of horror.

"What is it, love?" He asked, alert. She extended one finger and pointed down the street… to where Elena was drinking coffee with Stefan at a table.

"Hide me, hide me!" She said, trying to duck out of sight. Klaus seemed torn between chuckling and being exasperated. He settled on a combination of both.

"You shouldn't have anything to fear, Caroline. You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, you've done the entire town a great deed. You shouldn't be running away from the likes of Elena Gilbert." He said this with a hint of scorn, but she couldn't bring herself to really be outraged on behalf of her friend.

"Elena is my friend," she said, "But she wouldn't understand. I thought that everyone would… but after everything's that's happened, I don't think that anyone knows who to trust." _Least of all me, she thought._

"So you're going to avoid her in the tiny town of Mystic Falls?"

Caroline blushed at his skepticism. "Well, I… I hadn't planned on sticking around for much longer."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'd hoped to be off to Rome of Paris or something soon."

Klaus was silent for a long time, and she wondered if he was having second thoughts about their arrangement.

"Caroline," He finally started regretfully, "I'd like nothing more than to whisk you away and immerse you into the life that you truly deserve… But I cannot take you away from Mystic Falls when you still have regrets. When you have unfinished business with your friends and family. When we go, I want you to be completely free and utterly mine."

She made a sour face. "So basically, you want me to kiss and make up with everyone."

He chuckled. "Something like that."

"If I do, then you have to, too." She countered stubbornly.

"They all hate me." He smirked like this fact amused him.

"Then change their minds. I can't make peace with them if you don't make them understand that you're sincere. I want them to understand our relationship—not that there really is one, of course." She said.

"Very well, Caroline. I accept your terms. But that battle will have to be fought another day, because tonight, we're dining with my family."

"It feels like I'm coming out into society for the first time, or something." She joked.

"In a way, you are. It's an introduction into the Mikaelson family."

Caroline paused before asking, "As what exactly, Klaus?" She was a little worried about his answer.

"Hopefully, before long… As my wife." He regarded her solemnly.

She was silent. She didn't want to think of the implications of marrying Klaus. The idea scared her for many reasons, besides the obvious being that he was a murdering psychopathic hybrid who'd tried to kill her friends on numerous occasions. She was too young. Caroline hadn't even contemplated marriage beyond the fairy-tale, prince charming fantasy. To share her life with another person when she could barely take care of herself… she didn't think that she would be ready for that in a thousand years.

.

Elena Gilbert wanted to moan at her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, dark circles prominent. Her hair was dull and mousy brown. Stefan had commented that she'd lost weight over the last few weeks. She was a sad shadow of the brilliant and lively cheerleader that she used to be. She turned away from the mirror and tried not to allow herself to cry anymore. She felt hollow and numb.

Losing Caroline had been more than difficult. Even though she'd read the letter that Caroline had written to her mother, she didn't believe it. She didn't understand how Caroline could give into Klaus's demands. He wasn't to be trusted—everyone knew that. He was the enemy. Elena felt sick to her stomach since Tyler had been to visit her only days before Caroline had gone to be with Klaus. Elena never would have expected the blonde to do something like this. It was reckless, short sighted, and sparked by misguided passion—in other words, completely Damon's style. Although the self-sacrifice was undeniably a hint of Stefan, too.

She'd wanted to bust into the manor to save her the moment that she'd found out. Damon had ben beyond pissed, and he'd found some choice words for Caroline's apparent stupidity. Bonnie watched from the edge, somewhat indifferent. Stefan only spoke up to point out her naiveté. He hadn't been surprised that Klaus had been able to manipulate her—after all, he'd been successful in screwing all of them over at one time or another, and they were as innocent as Caroline.

After Elena had calmed down, she knew that there was no way of confronting the originals on their own turf. They just weren't strong enough to stand up to a family of original vampires.

Not without help, anyway…

.

When Caroline descended the staircase, she didn't miss how Klaus's eyes traveled down the lengths of her legs. She went down a few steps slowly, but then she sped down the rest. Klaus offered her an arm, which she took.

"You look lovely." He said honestly. And she did. She was striking, elegant, and incredibly beautiful. He wished that he could kiss her right on the staircase, but he knew exactly how Caroline would feel about _that._

"Thank you. The dress is pretty old-fashioned, so I'm not surprised that you like it." She returned playfully.

"You mock me, but it is only because of my old-fashioned upbringing that you have remained so innocent while underneath my roof."

She stared at him open-mouthed, not sure how to respond. This was the first time that Klaus had been so blunt about anything sexual between them. So far, he'd been nothing but candy and sweetness. A shiver went up her spine, and she didn't say anything at all.

Klaus led her to a large dining room, with a chandelier hanging from the painted ceiling. It was rather demure otherwise, with dark colors and paintings on the walls.

Caroline felt her undead heart pound at the sight before her. At the long table, Esther was seated at the head, with Finn and her right and Kol on her left. Rebekah had her arms crossed sourly beside Kol.

Food was already on the table, but Caroline had a feeling that it was just for show.

She forced herself to move to the empty seat next to Finn, and Klaus sat beside her. She couldn't look up into Rebekah's eyes, for they were darker than she'd ever seen them.

"Now then… since we're all here now, shall we dine?" Esther waved a hand.

She may have been a captive in the original's manor, but she was still Caroline Forbes, so sloppiness was not an option. She was careful to use the correct knives and forks, and to place the embroidered napkin in her lap.

What scared her more was that Klaus was smiling. A lot, actually. All throughout dinner she would catch him watching her, with a small smile curving his lips. He wasn't even attempting to hide his observance. She took a sip from her wine glass, only to sputter at the thick consistency. She realized with horror that it was filled with obviously-fresh blood. She didn't let her repulsion show. Kol and Rebekah were sharing smirks, as they'd noticed her discomfort. They lived to torture Caroline, after all.

And she wanted to punch herself for thinking that it tasted so damn _good. _

"I must say, I am very curious about this girl that my brother has taken such a fancy to." Kol said first. "How is it that you two met?"

"He was trying to use my best friend as a bloodbag, I think." Caroline said, stabbing into a carrot that was on her plate. She kept a straight face.

"And then he ordered my ex-boyfriend to kill me by biting me. Only to later change his mind and save my life."

Kol let out a booming and taunting laugh. "Brother certainly does know how to charm a lady, doesn't he? If only mayhem was the way to a maiden's heart."

"Mayhem is the quickest way to a heel to the crotch." Caroline said.

Klaus cleared his throat, and Caroline reeled in her language. Kol didn't seem offended at all though.

"I like you very much, Caroline. I hope my brother has learned to play better with others in the last few hundred years—maybe he's even gotten better at sharing."

Klaus growled, but Caroline interrupted him. "Klaus wants what he can't have… and what no one else would be able to handle."

Everything was all well and good, until a certain blonde bimbo decided to open her mouth.

"I haven't seen your little boyfriend around recently." Rebekah said.

Caroline swallowed, aware that all eyes were on her. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, but tried to sound flippant, "I'm over it."

Klaus's brow raised a bit, but he said to Rebekah, "Sister, I think this sort of conversation is entirely inappropriate at a civilized dinner."

"Well, I disagree, brother. Don't you want to know exactly where a stray has been before you take it into your home? After all, you wouldn't want it to drag in something unsavory."

Caroline's face was burning, and her hands were clenched under the table. She didn't even dare whisper an insult though, because she was surrounded by killers who could murder her in a flash. There was no way she could fight an entire family of originals. Caroline had to swallow her pride and her temper, which was no easy feat. Sticks and stones. On the other hand, maybe if she egged them on enough, they would put her out of her misery... No, she decided, that would be giving in. And Caroline Forbes did not give in to anyone.

"Not another word, Rebekah, or your tongue will find a home on my plate." Klaus snarled.

His sister stood, eyes flaring. "How dare you say that to me? You're defending a whore who's been with half the town, and is now defiling our home!"

Kol laughed at this. "That's the pot calling the kettle black, sister. You and Caroline have more in common than you want to admit!"

Both Rebekah and Klaus glared at him, and Caroline wanted to shrink herself down to nothing. At any moment, she expected on of them to reach across the table and snap her neck.

"That is _enough_! I am ashamed of you all. Caroline is our guest. Where are your manners?"

Everyone Mikaelson stared abashedly at their mother, whose mouth was downturned into a frown.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. Perhaps my family needs a lesson on how to treat another with respect. They've spent too long in coffins." Caroline couldn't stop a smile.

Rebekah's face twisted into a frightening expression. "I love you, Mother, but you have no right to order me around. I'm your _daughter."_

"And Caroline will soon be my daughter as well. I want this family to come together. And that means welcoming Caroline with open arms, because she makes Klaus truly happy. You want your brother to be happy, don't you?"

Rebekah was silent, but she was obviously seething.

She turned and glared at Caroline. Klaus was eyeing his sister and holding Caroline's hand protectively.

"_This is all your fault."_ The Original blonde vampire hissed, before disappearing with her speed. A door slammed a second later.

"I'll go after her, Mother. After all, we wouldn't want our dear Rebekah to fall into too much trouble, would we?... Or fall into another's bed."

Esther frowned. "Klaus, why don't you take Caroline to her room? I don't think that any polite conversation will be achieved tonight."

"Very well." He agreed. He took Caroline's arm and they went upstairs. Caroline tried to ignore the fact that she was shaking. When she was back in her Pink Paradise, she grinned weakly at Klaus and said, "That could have gone worse, couldn't it?"

**To be continued! I was going to write about Elena and Esther's meeting, but I decided to leave it until next time. I'll get Tyler deeper into the story in the next chapter, too. Review please, I love them! **


	3. The Planning Phase

**Random Note: If you want a picture of what I imagined Caroline's dinner dress to look like, here's a link that you can use:** /clothing/marchesa-fall-2009-black-lace-dress

**Woo! I'm excited about this chapter. It'll be the first real jump into plot that I've done so far. I also hope it serves as an adequate apology for everyone who's been waiting for a chapter for a while, because I know how much I hate waiting myself! As you know, I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Soundtrack: Tigerlily by La Roux, on repeat**

Caroline woke the next morning with a splitting headache and aching gums.

Those were the symptoms that she suffered when she went too long without drinking blood. She supposed it was like a caffeine addiction or something.

She checked the alarm clock next to her and saw that it extremely early, only six in the morning. Her mouth was bothering her, and she really couldn't wait for relief.

She remembered Klaus telling her that they kept some refrigerated blood in a cooler in the pantry. It was human blood, and she doubted that it was from a completely willing donor… but would a sip really hurt? She sped downstairs and hoped that no one was awake yet.

In her haste, she didn't even contemplate putting on pants underneath her sleeping shirt. She didn't realize this until it was too late, and she was rummaging through the cooler when a amused voice came from behind her.

She stood erect, hoping to cover her underwear with the shirt. But she knew that whoever had entered the pantry had seen.

She clutched the blood bag harder when she saw that it was Kol.

"And what a lovely morning _this _has turned out to be." He smirked, not hiding his gaze as it ran over her. She suppressed a shiver. Kol had a way of just making her feel _slimy._

"I felt the same way… before you showed up, that is." She flashed him a smile… beautiful, but thoroughly insincere.

"So the kitten has her tongue even this early in the day!"

Caroline glared at him, taking a sip of the blood.

"Don't be shy, love, drink as much as you want. There's no need to be so polite… we are _monsters, _after all. Let me guess… Type B? You seem like a Type B kind of girl."

"Type A." She mumbled. She couldn't find any harm in telling him that. Maybe if she made somewhat pleasant conversation, Kol would leave her alone.

"I'm an o negative fan, myself. But that's much harder to come by."

Caroline remained tight-lipped, not wanting to move.

"You look a little stiff, love. Has my brother not been taking proper care of you?" He said, stepping closer to her. She froze as Kol's hands fell on her shoulders, his fingers ghosting over his neck. His mouth was close to his ear as he said,

"Maybe I should have a word with him. He always has had trouble keeping women in his life satisfied."

"And you think that you could do any better?" Caroline managed to get out a breathy whisper.

"Now that we're family, perhaps you will find out, love." Kol said, his thumbs digging into her shoulders, though not in a painful way. But his mouth was still far too close to her neck for her taste.

"Don't call me "love"." She said. She then bolted for the stairs with her vampire speed, praying that the vampire wouldn't follow her.

Caroline did everything in her power to get out of the house after that. She even resorted to asking Rebekah to go to a salon with her, because she knew that Klaus was still afraid that she would flee. She was that desperate to stay away from the creepy young original. She would even try to put up with Rebekah's bitchiness for a few hours, at least until Klaus came back from his business at the town hall.

As long as she and Rebekah didn't talk too much, and tried to keep the glaring to a minimal, they could stand each other's presence during their pampering.

Caroline had even stopped herself from telling the other vampire that her red manicure made her look skanky. That was progress.

Caroline waited in her room that night with a magazine, feeling a headache coming back on. When Klaus knocked on her door, she told him to come in almost immediately.

A smile appeared on the original's face as soon as he entered.

"You're quite the sight for sore eyes, love." He said. Caroline blushed.

"Quit it with the one-liners, Klaus." She mumbled in embarrassment.

"You know you like them," He laughed, "And I brought you a gift."

He tossed her a wrapped box, which she opened. It was another silver charm, this time a _C._

"For your bracelet," He explained.

She gaped at him. "_Tyler's _bracelet?"

"I know that it is not easy to forget those who we have loved before. I wouldn't expect you to expel him from your heart so quickly. I just wanted you to know that. And I'd hoped that with a charm from me, you would have room for the both of us in your heart."

Caroline was utterly speechless. She could never in a million years have dreamed that Klaus would do something so thoughtful and understanding.

She made a split decision as he continued to stand by the door, observing her reaction.

"Come here," She said.

He raised an eyebrow.

She patted the space on the large bed beside her. "Come here, before I change my mind. I guess I can spare a little space. But we're just _talking_. Nothing else."

Klaus chuckled. "I wouldn't have expected anything else."

Caroline set down her magazine and the charm on her bedside table and inched so that there was more difference between she and Klaus. She was painfully aware of his body next to hers, though there was space between them. She avoided looking anywhere besides his face or her lap, because it had been a very long time since she'd been this close to a man.

"I went to get my nails done today," Caroline told him, waving her hand in his direction, which now had awesomely tacky cheetah print polish with pink tips.

"And the lady would not shut up about how I was making a huge mistake with my life. How she got knocked up and married way to young, and how she never regretted anything as much as she regrets getting married."

Not the most delicate way to start a conversation, Klaus thought. He was going to nag her about going to see her friends, but decided to drop it for a day.

"But you, my dear, are no in any way knocked up." He pointed out.

"That's not the point. People see me as _that girl. _The one who probably _is _knocked up, because why else would she get married while she's still in high school? _And _I'm living in alleged sin!"

Klaus thought for a moment, than said, "What is it that you teenagers say these days? "Haters going to hate"?"

Caroline burst out laughing. His English accent made the slang completely absurd. And he hadn't even said it right. She didn't stop for a good half a minute, collapsing onto the bed in a final fit of giggles. "You're revealing your age, grandpa." She said when she'd finally gathered herself enough to speak.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her, but remained cheerful. He hadn't seen her laugh like that in a long time, and it was like music to his ears. It was the first time that she didn't seem totally guarded around him, and he felt a little jolt go through him as she regarded him from beneath her lashes, still sprawled on her bed in her sleeping shorts and t-shirt.

_She doesn't realize what she does to me._ He groaned inwardly.

"Why do you want me so badly, anyway?" She _had _noticed the lustful way that he was looking at her now. But Caroline couldn't shake the feelings that she was just a new novelty toy for him to add to his collection- she wondered what he would do with her when he got bored.

"When you find something so special for the first time after living hundreds of years, you don't let it go."

"That's kind of sad. Being alone for that long." Caroline said honestly.

"I'm hoping that you'll remedy that."

"Don't count on it, Klaus." She said stubbornly, but without malice. Her strength of will was part of what Klaus loved about her. Though he firmly believed that she could only resist him for so long.

HOUSEOFORIGINALSIN.

Matt was taking an order from a group at a table in the Grill when he noticed another patron watching him.

It was Rebekah Mikaelson. She was smiling at him from a corner booth. Even as he thought about how cute she looked in her denim day-dress, he scolded himself. She was a cold-blooded vampire, not someone to be taken lightly.

He averted his eyes, but he could still feels her watching him. He finished with the orders, took them back to the kitchen, then walked as calmly as he could to stand over the vampire.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit down, Matt. I want to ask you something." She said, ignoring him.

"No," He said firmly, "You need to leave, Rebekah. I'm busy, and you shouldn't be here."

He turned to go, but her accented voice stopped him.

"Sit, or that girl dies."

It took Matt a moment to realize what the blonde had just said, as matter-of-factly as speaking of the weather. His eyes flashed to the girl sitting behind Rebekah, obliviously talking to her friend across from her. He released a stressed breath and sat across from Rebekah. He knew how little time it would take for her to reach behind her and snap the neck of the innocent girl. She probably wouldn't even be seen.

He put down his empty tray on the table between them.

"You can't keep doing this." Matt told her.

"You know, most men would be thrilled to have beautiful lady request their attention day after day."

"I won't say that I'm not flattered… but it's just weird for me, okay? We're not friend, Rebekah."

She scoffed. This human was so naïve. She didn't want something so mundane as _friendship. _"I never said that I wanted to be your friend."

"That what do you want?" He asked.

"I like you, Matt. I can't say why, but I want to get to know you. I don't feel that way about many humans." She said, like she expected him to be grateful.

"I don't even know what to do with you, Rebekah." He sighed.

"You can take me out to that movie again. The one with the superheroes. I enjoyed that last time."

"First of all, we've seen that movie three times. And second of all, I actually have to _work. _I don't have decades of money or compulsion to get me through school. I don't have time to keep sneaking away with you all the time. Third, I still don't really get why you keep asking me out."

"In the grande scheme of things, that stuff doesn't matter, anyway." She waved a hand dismissively.

Matt snorted. He waited for Rebekah to get to the point.

"And I guess it's because I'm bored." She said, though that made little sense, considering Matt wasn't the most exciting choice for a companion.

"If you're bored, you should get a hobby."

She laughed. "But you _are _my new hobby, Matt. It's you that I want to spend my time with. Do you not enjoy our time together?"

Matt wanted to be able to say no, but he wasn't the best liar. Especially when he was itching to tuck Rebekah's blonde hair behind her ear.

He'd had fun sitting on the mountain top with her and watching the stars. Seeing the Avengers multiple times had been entertaining, since Rebekah always shed a tear when a certain agent died. And she laughed at all the same jokes, even though she knew that they were coming.

He didn't know why, but somewhere along the way, he seemed to have started dating Rebekah Mikaelson.

"If you don't want to see a movie… you could come over to my house?" She said without any snark for once. She said this almost shyly, which was a strange thing for Matt to witness. For a moment, Matt could have sworn that the original vampire had looked as vulnerable as any other teenage girl.

"No offense Rebekah… but the last time I ran into your brothers, I came close to death. And one tried to break me hand. They're the last people that I want to run into right now."

"If I recall, you actually started that fight," she said, "Don't take me wrong, it was hilarious… but barging into a house full of vampires and then punching on of them doesn't seem like a smart move. Not if you want to keep your appendages intact. At least Kol left you with the most important one."

He'd been angry because Klaus had taken Caroline, and he'd taken it out on Kol. Big mistake.

"What if I tell you that my brothers will be out of the house?" She said.

"Then I'll be there." He said stiffly.

"Good. Tomorrow night, after you get off of work. I'll be leaving, then. And don't forget about our plans, okay? Or I'll be very upset." Rebekah smiled dazzlingly. His mutinous heart gave a little leap. He had to stop himself from watching her leave.

Matt swore he was sweating. He'd never been that nervous in his life. He'd never had to lie to a woman like that before. Not one who could snap his neck, anyway.

A few minutes later, Damon Salvatore walked out of the men's bathroom. He nodded grimly at the high school boy.

"You did well. Now just don't keep it up, and Rebekah will be putty in your hands." He said. "I told you that she isn't so difficult to manipulate. She's always been a hopeless romantic for as long as I've known her. She really is not different from a normal girl when it comes to her heart. Don't screw this up, Donavan."

"Matt, get back to work!" His boss yelled at him from the kitchen. He stood, sick to his stomach. Damon just grinned widely at him.

"What a good little heartbreaker you turned out to be, Donavan."

HOUSEOFORIGINALSIN.

Tyler rolled his bruised shoulders and winced. Not a single muscle wasn't in pain. But that was something that he'd gotten used to over the past few weeks. Sure, he'd been transforming and working with Caroline's father, but that hadn't been all. Tyler hadn't been bluffing when he'd told Elena that he intended to rip Klaus's head from his body. Even if _they _didn't have a plan, he would figure something out.

As he drove his car past the _Welcome to Mystic Falls _sign, his spirits lifted. Sure, he was heading back to a nightmare of a town, but at least there was one light residing there.

He would see Caroline again soon.

He would remind himself why subjecting his body to a nerve-crushing and agonizing transformation was beyond worth it.

HOUSEOFORIGINALSIN.

Liz Forbes sat across from Elena Gilbert in the girl's living room. She'd arrived about a half an hour ago, but they were just now getting past small talk. It was a difficult subject to breach, after all.

"I'm angry, Elena. But my hands are tied. Klaus has the entire town in the palm of his hand." Liz said with frustration.

"What if I told you that I have a way to loosen his grip?" Elena said. She thought that she owed Liz some amount of hope, even though she generally tried to keep information about the supernatural to herself. The mother, who looked like she hadn't slept a proper amount of hours in weeks, deserved that at least.

Liz stared hard at the teenager.

"What do you know? What can you do, Elena?"

"It's not me who can do something. It's someone else. Someone very powerful…"

"The Salvatores?" The older woman seemed to deflate a bit.

"No, not Damon or Stefan. I can only think of one person who has the knowledge and power to kill Klaus, and that's his _mother."_

"Esther?" Liz said in surprise. "She looked like she loved her children. Why would she help us kill one of them?"

"Looks can be deceiving." Elena muttered before explaining, "Esther thinks that her children are abominations. She wants to fix her mistake of turning them into vampire in the first place."

Liz let out a humorless laugh. "You really can't trust anyone in this town. Not even your mother."

Elena wondered if she was really only talking about Esther.

"Do you think that working with Esther will help Caroline?"

"Yes." Elena said firmly. "I just need an excuse to talk to her alone. I can't exactly walk up to her front door right now."

"Well… she's going to the town's council meeting in a few days…"

"But so is Klaus."

"Klaus can be distracted. Maybe you can put those brothers to good use by creating a disturbance of some kind. If there's one thing the Salvatore's _are _good at, it's making a scene."

"Sometimes I think that's all they're good for." Elena rolled her eyes, and Liz laughed along with her. She sobered for a moment to say,

"This could get really messy, Liz. You're in a dangerous position because of me. The whole town is in danger. I'm sorry that I've asked you to get involved in all this." Elena said regretfully.

"He took my baby girl, Elena. I'll do anything."

Liz left after drinking another cup of tea, though she surely needed something far stronger to calm her nerves. She was glad that she hadn't had to deal with Damon, because he had been like a caged animal lately. Liz had now been imbued with a new hope—Elena and her friends would help Caroline. She wouldn't remain a prisoner of that monster forever. She just had to continue believing it.

Elena watched her leave with a suffering sigh. She couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault. If she hadn't been the Doppelganger, none of this would have happened. Klaus probably wouldn't have even made Mystic Falls his base of operations. Her family and friends wouldn't have to suffer because some Hybrid wanted her blood.

If she hadn't been the Doppelganger, she probably never would have met Stefan. He wouldn't have given her a second look. She would have been just another human that he met during the course of his immortality…

She glanced out the window to see a male figure hurrying towards her door. As he came closer, she could see that it was Tyler. His expression was twisted with stress.

She opened the door to meet him.

"Elena, where's Caroline?"

She ignored his question and asked one of her own. "Where have you been?"

"I've been on a camping trip," Tyler said a little evasively. "Now will you tell me where Caroline is? I went to her house yesterday, but her mom wouldn't give me a straight answer. Is she okay? She isn't hurt, is she?"

He stepped closer to Elena, sounding almost frantic. She tried to calm him down, but there was really no way around the truth.

"Klaus took her."

"Then why the hell aren't you figuring out a way to save her?" Tyler asked, his nostrils flaring.

"It isn't that simple—"

"How long?" He interrupted her.

"What?" Elena asked, not understanding.

"How. Long. Has she been gone?" Tyler said slowly and fiercely.

Elena hesitated. "More than a month."

Tyler swore. Elena was such a fucking hypocrite. She'd judged him from her high horse, self-righteously telling him that _he_ was hurting Caroline. Making him feel like he didn't love her enough, just because he'd made a few mistakes. He was trying hard to make up for what he'd done, tried to be better for Caroline. She _deserved _better. She deserved friends who would fight tooth and nail to bring her back home.

"It _is _that simple! I should have known that things would turn out like this. Nobody gives a damn if it isn't _you _who need saving!"

Elena flinched. "That—that isn't true."

"You know it is. If you and Caroline switched places, Damon and Stefan would be busting down doors to get you back. Because you're not _expendable." _He hissed. He clenched his fists until he could feel his nails diffing into his palms.

"I've never thought of Caroline like that!"

"Maybe you haven't… but don't try and tell me that if it came down to you or Caroline, both of the Salvatore's wouldn't choose the same thing. And it sure as hell wouldn't be Caroline. She's not the goddamn Doppelganger!"

Elena wanted to yell, wanted to argue with him, but the sting she felt from his words was just too raw. So she just let him rant on her doorstep.

"There's nothing we can do right now. But I didn't say that I don't have a plan." She said.

Tyler looked down on her with disgust. "I don't trust any of you to get the job done, Elena. If you really had Caroline's best interest at heart, you would be spending ever single moment trying to find a way to get her back. You would be putting your life on the line for hers. No, I'll save Caroline myself."

He whirled away from her, leaving her stunned and her heart aching.

"How are your camping trips going!" Elena yelled at him as an afterthought. She knew what the werewolf meant—that he was out in the forest, forcing himself to change over and over again. She wondered if he'd broken Klaus's control yet.

"I'm doing just fine, Elena." He said, than walked stiffly out the door. But she could plainly see that he was far from fine.

HOUSEOFORIGINALSINHOUSEOFORI GINALSIN.

"Where is your precious little fiancée today, brother?" Kol's sarcastic tones broke Klaus out of his reverie. He had been lost in thought on the couch in the living room. Until he was interrupted, that is.

"I believe that Finn took her grocery shopping. She was getting stir-crazy."

Kol snorted. "How positively domestic. We don't even need to _eat. _Things were more lively when we were locked in coffins."

"A repeat of that is seeming more and more tempting." Klaus sighed. "You and Bekah are driving me crazy."

"I would have thought that Caroline was a suitable distraction for you. Is she not enough?"

"She still resists me." Klaus said stiffly. He didn't particularly care for discussing his relationship problems with his annoying brother.

"Why don't you just _make _her yours, Brother? You're being far too lenient with the pet of yours. You're a powerful Hybrid, are you not? Why aren't you taking what you deserve?"

"It isn't as easy as that," He growled, "She is fragile, and I do not wish to push her away, though you may not understand that. You haven't had a woman of your own in centuries."

Kol bristled, but pushed his anger back down, "That may be the case, but I know that I would be much more successful that you, if our situations were reversed."

Klaus jumped to his feet and rushed at his brother, gripping his throat.

"If you value your life, you won't speak like that to me again."

Seeing the dark tint of his brother's eyes, Kol gave a strained nod. Klaus released him and stalked out of the room.

"You'd better hurry up and claim her, brother, or I will." Kol said softly to himself when Klaus was out of earshot. The hybrid may not have heard, but Klaus wasn't the only Original sibling in the house…

Klaus tracked down his mother in her room on the upper floor. She was arranging a few herbs and ancient items on her table. Esther remained seated, but inclined her head towards her son.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about, Mother." Klaus said.

"What is it, my dear son?" Esther said in her usual calm voice, examining a few stick of incense.

_"Where is Elijah?"_

**Oooh, a cliffie! Hmm, where **_**is **_**Elijah? Any guesses? One awesome reader reminded me that I haven't even mentioned Elijah yet! Shame on me! On a side note, I love writing Rebekah… because deep down, I really think she's a vindictive little girl. Like, she doesn't know how to deal with her emotions, so she lashes out. Like I think she's pretty insecure, really, especially when it comes to Matt. Also, it's hurting my heart to do what I'm doing to Kol. But I feels like it does fit his characters, messing with Klaus's head like this. What do you guys think?**


End file.
